Oups ?
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Derek Hale, Loup-garou Alpha, badass et beau gosse ténébreux. Un homme du genre solitaire et renfermé. Qui aurait cru qu'il soit aussi maladroit et malchanceux au fond ? Ou bien est-ce à cause d'un karma pourri ? Venez voir ça !
1. Texte 1: Panique

Titre: Oups ?

Résumé : Derek Hale, Loup-garou Alpha, badass et beau gosse ténébreux. Un homme du genre solitaire et renfermé. Qui aurait cru qu'il soit aussi maladroit et malchanceux au fond ? Ou bien est-ce à cause d'un karma pourri ? Venez voir ça !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, enfin les persos surtout, à part les deux premiers textes avec Lolipop62150, Samuel Slattery et Sloe Balm ! Puis les autres qui viendront ensuite ;)

Salut salut ! Eh oui me voilà pour vous jouez un mauvais tour Niark *sourire sadique* Ou plutôt jouer un mauvais tour à ce pauvre Derek ! Que j'aime le torturer ! ;3

Bref ! Cette idée vient de Lolipop62150, Samuel Slattery et Sloe Balm ! Merci beaucoup à elles de m'avoir donner la permission de mettre ici leurs idées ^^

Alors c'est un petit délire fait sur Discord et en live, un bien beau délire en sommes XD

Donc j'ai piochée dans tout ça, et tout mis ici ! Bon j'ai un peu modifiée deux-trois choses pour le faire à ma sauce et TA-DA ! Voici ces deux premiers textes !

Après je verrais pour en faire d'autres ;3

Désolé pour les fautes mais profitez bien de cette lecture ;3

* * *

Texte 1: Panique

-Dit moi mon chère neveu, qu'est ce qu'on avait préparé pour que tu le dises à Stiles ? Questionna de manière doucereuse Peter Hale à son neveu.

-Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi demain soir ? Répondit Derek en grognant, les sourcils froncés pour ne pas changer.

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

Derek grogna, le regard fuyant et les oreilles rougissantes.

-Je lui ai accidentellement dit de me sucer.

-Oh ! Et donc maintenant peux-tu me dire encore une chose mon chère neveu ? Nouveau grognement du jeune ténébreux, dos à son oncle.

-Bien alors... COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE ACCIDENTELLEMENT A QUELQU'UN DE TE SUCER ? Hurla le psychopathe Hale.

-J'AI PANIQUÉ ! Essaya de se justifier le jeune Hale, se retournant vers son oncle.

-Non non non paniqué c'est genre te réveiller avec un marteau piqueur qui te martèle le cerveau du haut et voir une truite au niveau de ton cerveau du bas !

-Euh...

-Là t'as pas paniqué mais carrément merdé !

-JE SAIS ! Sur ce dernier hurlement, Derek alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

De son côté, Peter Hale soupira et secoua la tête, désespéré du comportement de son chère neveu.

-Au moins tu lui a pas demandé de te la mettre, dit tout haut Peter qui reçu un grognement en réponse.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?


	2. Texte 2: Merde

Et voici le deuxième texte venant de nos trois amies et de moi même ;3

Attention ! Celui-ci est un peu plus intense Haha XD

* * *

Texte 2: Merde

Je me retrouve devant toi, immobile et mon corps ne répondant plus à rien.

Ce qui fait que tout à coup mes genoux flageolent et donc c'est normal que mon visage se retrouve au niveau de ta bite.

Oups

La panique fait que mes bras se lève pour enlever ton pantalon.

Je suis choqué par le fait que tu n'es pas de sous vêtement, je reste bouche bée un moment.

Oups

Ton pénis tombe par accident dans ma bouche grande ouverte et voulant dire quelque chose, ma langue s'enroule autour de ton membre. L'affolement envahissant mes sens.

Oups

Du coup pourquoi ne pas laisser faire les choses et profiter du fait qu'elle soit déjà là où elle est ? Je m'en voudrais de parler la bouche pleine. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre.

Oups

Le goût salé me fait avoir un mouvement de recul mais je me remets aussitôt car au final ce n'est pas si mal.

Je décide finalement de me reculer mais je n'arrive pas à me décider alors je test pour voir si je veux me reculer ou rester. C'est une décision si difficile.

Oups ? Surprise

Tu t'es sûrement fait piquer par un moustique car tu donne un grand coup de hanche et je t'agrippe les fesses pour chercher où est la piqûre.

Mais ne trouvant pas je cherche encore en caressant tes fesses et tes cuisses pour la trouver.

Finalement je pense l'avoir trouver sur tes testicules mais la peau est tellement fine que j'y passe beaucoup de temps dessus pour être sûr d'avoir bien tout explorer.

Oups.

Un gémissement (de douleur ?) te prend, t'ai-je fait mal en voulant voir où était ta piqûre ? Moi qui ne voulait que ton bien, je ne fais que le contraire. Pauvre de toi.

Oups. Panique.

Nouveau gémissement.

Dois-je m'arrêter ? Alors que je suis si proche du but et trouver enfin ce point qui te fait perdre la tête ?

Cette piqûre te fait-elle si mal, que tu agrippe brutalement ma tête entre tes mains ? Ou bien est-ce à cause de mon doigt qui a riper accidentellement et qui est maintenant en toi ?

Oups. Je suis si maladroit.

Cela ne me ressemble absolument pas.

Je panique.

Nouveau gémissement. Nouveau coup de hanche. Tu t'enfonce dans ma bouche et-

-DEBOUT PRINCESSE ROUFLAQUETTE !

BAM ! CLAC !

Et grognement...

-Oh il est réveillé ! Eh bien mon chère neveu, qu'est-ce que tu fait à embrasser le sol ? Un nouveau petit ami ? Attention je ne pense pas que ton petit humain appréciera. Je crois comprendre qu'avec toi il préfère les murs, non ?

Grognement menaçant.

-Garde ça pour ton petit bavard, je ne fais ni dans l'inceste, ni dans le Sadomasochiste... Quoique pour le dernier ?

Bruit de griffes qui sortent et nouveau grondement furieux.

-Ouais ouais je sors, n'oublie pas que c'est à ton tour de faire le petit déjeuner, princesse~

CLAC !

La porte fermé et le silence relativement revenu, Derek Hale, la princesse Rouflaquette, se dit qu'il avait sûrement merdé dans une autre vie.

Gravement merdé...

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Texte 3: Épines et vengeance

Attention Peter passe encore par là pour rendre chèvre son neveu ;)

* * *

Texte 3: Épines et vengeance

-Derek, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose, cette situation est insoutenable ! S'écria Peter Hale, au beau milieu du loft, les mains sur les hanches et faisant face à son neveu.

Le dit Derek, resta imperturbable face à l'autre homme et préféra faire semblant de lire son livre, tranquillement assis sur le canapé.

-Tu m'écoute au moins ? Non bien sûr que non. Monsieur préfère faire l'ignorant et bouder dans son coin au lieu de se bouger les fesses et aller enfin, et je dis bien ENFIN ! Retrouver son agaçant petit humain et lui rouler la pelle du siècle ! Hurla presque Peter, les bras se levant au ciel et le regard fixer sur son ingrat de neveu.

Ingrat de neveu qui grogna et continua à ignorer son idiot d'oncle. Celui-ci fini par soupirer, avant de se pincer le nez et de lentement prendre une grande inspiration. Essayant de se calmer.

-Bon résumons un peu la situation, tu as essayé de demander à Stiles de sortir avec toi mais à la place tu lui as demandé de te faire une pipe puis maintenant tu essaye de l'éviter au maximum. J'ai raison ?

-Je n'essaye pas de l'éviter, grogna Derek, fusillant son livre devant lui.

-Noooon bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas comme si la dernière fois, tu ne t'étais pas enfui par la fenêtre de ta chambre quand tu as entendu Stiles toquer à la porte de notre somptueux petit nid douillet ? Ou même la fois où on est tombé sur lui en pleine forêt, et que le grand Alpha Hale s'est jeter derrière un buisson rempli d'épine pour ne pas être vu par son crush d'ado pré-pubère. Ça m'a bien pris près d'une heure à enlever les épines sur ton dos mais surtout sur tes fesses mon cher neveu ! Fesses que je n'avais plus vu depuis ta période couche-culotte et qui ne m'avait aucunement manquer en passant !

-C'est bon t'as fini ?

-Non ! Tu as failli me mordre quand j'ai enlevé le porc-épic qui te collait aux fesses ! Et j'attend toujours mes excuses ! S'exclama de nouveau le plus âgé.

Un bruit de livre qui claque suivit d'un lourd grognement fut la seule réponse que reçu l'oncle Hale avant que l'autre ne s'en aille vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

-Et il s'enfuit encore ! Mais enfin qui m'a donné un neveu pareil ! Dit Peter, les yeux vers le ciel, avant de tendre l'oreille et de sourire malicieusement.

-Oh je vois, l'agneau revient faire face au loup. Parla tout haut l'oncle fou en entendant des pas monter les escaliers menant au loft et un cœur tambourinant, si distinctif.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Peter alla ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, attendant avec un certain plaisir l'arrivé de l'hyperactif qui rendait fou son neveu adoré.

Et cette fois, Derek ne pourra pas y échapper !

La rancune est tenace chez le Hale et la vengeance, une douce friandise sous ses crocs. Vengeance douce et collante, comme l'avait bien prouvé sa nouvelle amie, la colle ultra forte. Elle l'avait bien aidée en bloquant toutes les fenêtres de l'étage dont celles de la chambre de son cher neveu.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus si c'était possible en attendant des grognements et quelques gémissements désespérés à l'étage.

Oh oui douce et collante vengeance~

* * *

Reviews ?


	4. Texte 4: Blague

Texte 4: Blague

-Et les blagues ? T'as essayé les blagues avec ton hyperactif ? Après tout ce garçon est une vraie blague à lui tout seul, constata l'oncle Hale.

-Tout comme ta vie, grogna Derek.

-Méchant neveu ! Moi qui veut t'aider et qui te soutien dans ta petite amourette avec ton humain. Faut vraiment que tu mette la main sur ton humain et que tu tire un coup. La frustration te rend vraiment grognon, enfin plus que d'habitude.

-Peter, gronda Derek, menaçant.

-Bien bien. Donc ces blagues, t'en connais ?

-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à connaître des blagues ?

-Pas faux, t'as plutôt une tête à qui ont fait des blagues pour mieux voir si tes sourcils peuvent exploser sous la colère

-Peter !

-Tiens j'en connais une ! Quel est le point commun entre un homme au réveil et un élastique ?

-Je sais pas et je m'en fout.

-Eh bien il s'étire, s'étire encore et il pète ! Répondit Peter à la place de l'autre, ignorant totalement le commentaire du grincheux de service.

-... Tu l'as sort d'où ta connerie ?

-Tiens j'en connais une qui pourrait aller avec ta demande de rendez-vous : « Un habitué entre dans un bar et commande une Vodka. Le serveur lui dit :

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, d'habitude tu prends toujours une bière ?

– Oui mais là, je célèbre ma première pipe.

– Ah ! Ça vaut bien 3 Vodkas ça.

– Non merci, une suffit. C'est juste pour m'enlever le goût de la bouche. » Alors ? Questionna l'oncle fou tout sourire.

-Je vais t'arracher la gorge a-

-Avec les crocs. Oui oui je sais mais tu sais Derek comme dit un vieux proverbe chinois ! Dit Peter, le doigt en l'air et laissant un petit silence s'ajouter à ses prochaines sages paroles.

-Quoi ?! Gronda Derek, les yeux rouge et à deux doigts de massacrer à main nu l'autre homme.

-« C'est en voyant un moustique se poser sur ses testicules que l'on s'aperçoit qu'on ne peut pas régler tous les problèmes par la violence », dit posément Peter, très sérieux avant d'éviter une chaise jeter sur lui.

-DÉGAGE !

-Quoi t'as pas aimée mon proverbe ? C'est à cause du moustique c'est ça ? Demanda innocemment Peter, se dirigeant discrètement vers la sortie sous le regard de tueur de l'Alpha.

-TU DÉGAGE ! Hurla Derek dans un rugissement.

Et Peter ne se fit pas prier avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Une fois sortie du bâtiment, Peter fit un petit sourire avant de laisser échapper:

-Eh bien comme dit un autre dicton: Le temps ne fait rien à l'affaire : quand on est con, on est con. Et quand on ne sait pas blaguer, on ne sait pas blaguer ! Rit Peter sous le hurlement de fureur de son neveu adoré.

Aaaah la famille~

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Texte 5: Connerie égal intelligence

Salut me revoilà ! Oui j'aurais peut être du préciser que niveau publication pour cette fic bah ça se fera au fur et à mesure de mon imagination... bon bah je le fais là !

Enjoy !

* * *

Texte 5: Une connerie pour de l'intelligence

-Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème Derek ?

-... Silence du concerné qui essaya encore en vain d'ignorer son oncle.

-Tu réfléchis trop mais surtout tu réfléchis trop à pleins de conneries alors que dire des choses intelligentes, c'est pas sorcier.

-...

-Mais pour toi j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourra t'aider ! Dit tout fière l'oncle psychopathe. Il te suffit de penser à une connerie et de dire l'inverse !

Nouveau silence...

-Par exemple quand tu pensera « fellation » tu diras à la place « rendez-vous » ! C'est vraiment pas difficile et même quelqu'un comme toi pourrait y arriver. Se félicita Peter tout sourire.

-Comment ça quelqu'un comme moi ?! Éructa Derek, sortant enfin de son silence.

-Antisocial, nul avec les mots et ses sentiments, violent, grognon voir grincheux. C'est la même chose non ? Ah et aussi trop silencieux, trop sombre, colérique, hargneux et-

-SILENCE ! Hurla Derek, les yeux rouge sang.

-Voilà ! Le parfait exemple de ce que je viens de dire ! Sérieusement qu'est-ce que Stiles pourrait te trouver ? Alors que moi je suis un parfait gentleman, gentil et serviable avec un physique ravageur. Disant cela, Peter joua des sourcils vers son neveu avec un grand sourire Colgate collé sur le visage.

Plus rapide que Buzz l'éclair, Derek empoigna le col du haut de l'autre homme et le poussa violemment contre un mur.

-Tu. Ne. Le. Touche. Pas ! Fit menaçant Derek Hale de sa voix d'Alpha autoritaire.

Loin d'en avoir peur, Peter sourit et souffla vicieusement.

-Oh mais si mon cher neveu~ Après tout il n'y aucune marque disant « chasse gardée » sur le siiiii~ délicieux corps de Stiiiiiiles~ Peter roula exprès le nom de Stiles sur sa langue, provoquant un grondement furieux de l'autre.

-Tiens peut être que MOI je devrais lui demander un rendez-vous ? Pourquoi donner des conseils à un autre quand on peut les appliquer soi même. Se vanta l'oncle suicidaire qui ne cilla pas lorsque la poigne de son neveu se raffermit sur sa gorge.

Le grondement de rage que poussa Derek emplit le loft avant qu'il ne stoppe lorsque l'auteur de toutes les attentions n'ouvrit la porte et ne se fige sur le palier.

-Euh je dérange ? Fit la voix hésitante de Stiles lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes qui, semblait-il, étaient en pleine altercation.

La position figée de son neveu permit au plus âgé des Hale de se défaire de la poigne de l'autre et tout sourire, il se dirigea vers l'humain.

-Non~ voyons ! Justement je voulais te demander quelque chose Stiles ! Ça te dirait de- Stiles ne put en entendre plus car Derek sortit brusquement de son immobilisme et se précipita vers son oncle. Plaquant une de ces mains contre sa bouche avant de l'envoyer rencontrer le mur.

Sous le choc, Stiles regarda l'oncle percuter le mur dans un cri de surprise et de douleur avant d'être lui même alpaguer par l'autre Hale. Heureusement il ne se fit pas projeter vers un mur mais plutôt vers une épaule ferme. La tête vers le bas, faisant coucou avec une paire de fesses ferme et les pieds pendant dans le vide. En mode sac à patate.

Toujours sans voix, ce qui était un miracle vu le personnage. Il se laissa emporter par le grand méchant loup vers la sortie avant que celui-ci ne se retourne une dernière fois vers l'oncle étaler au sol.

-Il est à MOI !

Et sur ce, Derek partit avec sa charge toujours muette et ayant une superbe vu de là où il était.

Peter se retrouva donc seul et avec un mal de crâne assez douloureux mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire et même de lâcher un léger rire face à la situation.

-Eh bien voilà sa première dose d'intelligence ! Rigola tout seul le loup. Maintenant si il pouvait passer de l'homme de cro-magnon à l'homme moderne ça serait une véritable évolution pour l'humanité !

L'oncle se mit alors à avoir un sacré fou rire et se dit, dans le même temps, que le pauvre humain allait avoir du travail avec son homme des cavernes.

* * *

Boooooonnn ben une review pour l'homme des cavernes ? Et pour le pauvre Stiles/Sac à patate ? XD


	6. Texte 6 : Prochaine étape

Salut les gens ! Comme c mon anniversaire aujourd'hui je poste deux petits textes pour vous !

Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Texte 6: Prochaine étape et chasse au loup

-Et donc vous avez discuté et finalement vous sortez ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Eh bah comme quoi les miracles existent ! S'exclama joyeusement l'oncle Hale.

De son côté, Derek continua ses tractions (et sans t-shirt mesdames et messieurs ?). Le jeune Alpha en apparence neutre à l'extérieur était en faite en ébullition à l'intérieur. Il n'en croyait pas sa chance.

Il sortait enfin avec son compagnon après tant d'épreuves (et de situations honteuses, faut l'avouer).

Pour bien expliquer la situation.

Une fois partis de l'appartement, tout en laissant en plan son oncle qui se remettait encore de sa rencontre avec le mur, Derek s'était dirigé vers la forêt pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec sa charge.

Durant près d'une bonne heure, Derek et Stiles s'était parlé l'un à l'autre. Stiles avait pu avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire vis-à-vis du comportement étrange (du moins plus étrange que d'habitude) de l'autre homme. Lui qui avait cru que Derek s'était fait enlevé par des petits bonhommes verts pour être ensuite lobotomiser et ramené sur terre pour voir le résultat de leurs expériences. Il se dit qu'il n'était tout de même pas loin de la vérité. Enfin si vous remplacer le mot « lobotomiser » par « tomber amoureux » et « petits bonhommes verts » par son nom. Il y avait aussi les « expériences » c'est-à-dire les conseils de son chère oncle psychopathe qui avait du bien s'amuser des déboires de son neveu.

Mais en définitif, après moult paroles et explications de la part de Derek. Ce qui était un miracle vu que l'Alpha était une bille pour parler et pour encore plus expliquer ses sentiments envers le jeune homme. Stiles lui avoua en retour qu'il éprouvait aussi des sentiments pour sa personne. Ce qui les amena finalement à sortir ensemble.

Depuis ils prenaient tout les deux leurs temps dans cette relation naissante. Ils s'échangeaient des baisers ici et là tout en dormant parfois ensemble en tout innocence. Le loup craignait beaucoup le shérif de père de son compagnon qui même si celui-ci avait approuvé leurs relations avec peu de réticences. Il n'en restait pas moins que Stiles était mineur et que le shérif avait tout un arsenal à sa disposition grâce à son travail. Et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir contre son cul poilu s'il faisait du mal à son fils voir le touchait trop intimement avant qu'il ne soit majeur, dixit l'effrayant père de son compagnon.

Alors les deux hommes se découvraient lentement et se contentaient de l'autre avec bonheur et amour.

Et actuellement, Derek était dans un sentiment d'euphorie totale. Même si il se garda bien de cacher ce sentiment pour lui, ne voulant aucunement le montrer à son oncle qui s'en serait attribué les mérites.

-Bon et maintenant que cette étape est passé, il faut passer à la prochaine ! S'exclama le plus âgé.

-Comment ça « passer à la prochaine » ? Demanda Derek, surprit et s'arrêtant dans ses exercices.

-Mais enfin la prochaine étape, mon cher neveu ! Et la plus importante !

-Qui est ? Fit Derek, suspicieux.

-L'étape où tu ne dois pas tout foirer ! Parce que faut bien l'avouer Derek, tes précédentes relations ont été... comment dire cela ? Hmmm catastrophique ? Apocalyptique ? Un véritable massacre ? Tout ça pour dire que niveau relation amoureuse, tu es une calamité. Peter hocha la tête pour lui même alors que Derek gronda.

-Ce n'est pas-

-Quoi ? Ta faute ? Mais enfin Derek sortir avec une chasseuse pyromane et une Darach psychopathe avec le physique d'un Orc tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas totalement ta faute alors que t'es quand même un foutu loup-garou avec un caractère anti-social et méfiant de surcroît ! Tu t'es complètement fait avoir comme un chiot avec un nonos mais t'en fais pas. Temporisa Peter en faisant un geste de la main vers sa propre poitrine. Oncle Peter est là pour que tu ne fasse pas tout foirer !

-Je me passerais bien de toi. Rétorqua l'Alpha qui alla chercher une serviette pour s'essuyer.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr ! Car finalement quelle est la différence entre un sapin et toi ?

-Tu me fatigue, souffla Derek, ennuyé par les conneries de son oncle.

-Allons faut jouer un peu le jeu, petit scarabée. Mais voilà la réponse: Le sapin est un conifère et toi tu es con et on peut rien n'y faire ! Ce qui te résume bien car tu ne change pas au final.

Le jeune homme regarda son oncle avec les yeux écarquillés, sa serviette à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Où tu vas chercher ces phrases ? Je me le demande. Fit-il sidéré.

-Internet tu connais ? Mais revenons en au fait que tu ne dois pas tout foirer encore une fois dans ta relation.

-Lâche-moi avec ça ! En quoi ça te concerne ma relation avec Stiles ?! Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?! Gronda Derek, énervé.

-Voyons Derek, je me préoccupe de toi et de tes relations amoureuses car tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. La façon dont le plus âgé des deux Hale dit ses mots lui fit penser à un acteur dans une pièce de théâtre dramatique.

-Si tu n'avais pas tué Laura, je ne serais pas la seule famille qu'il te reste.

-Et puis cela m'apporte beaucoup cette relation que tu vis, continua Peter qui ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de Derek. Du bonheur et de la joie de savoir que mon cher neveu soit enfin heureux avec son compagnon.

Peter sourit à Derek. Un sourire particulièrement faux, selon l'avis du loup-garou.

-Du bonheur et de la joie ? Derek plissa les yeux. Ce n'est pas plutôt le fait que ça te permet de te foutre de moi et de me pourrir encore plus la vie que par ta simple présence.

Peter prit un faux air outragé par les paroles cassantes de son neveu.

-Comment ose-tu ? Moi qui ne faisait que te montrer ma joie face à ta nouvelle relation ! Je suis déçu, Derek. Vraiment déçu que tu puisse me croire aussi cruel !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel face à la comédie de l'homme. Son oncle avait toujours été une véritable drama queen.

-Peter ?

-Oui ?

-Je sais maintenant quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire.

-En plus tu change de sujet en me parlant de mon anniversaire qui est, soit dit en passant, la semaine prochaine ! Ne croit pas t'en tirer comme ça Derek ! Mais sinon dit moi quand même quel est mon cadeau ? Pour que je sache et qu'ensuite on puisse passer à ta relation.

L'attitude de Peter se voulait désinvolte mais il était tout de même curieux du cadeau de son neveu mais surtout qu'il veuille lui en faire. De son côté, le neveu garda un visage neutre et répondit à l'autre:

-Un voyage dans les Balkans.

-Balkans ? C'est où ça ?

-En Serbie c'est un pays d'Europe.

-Ah c'est gentil même si j'aurais plutôt préféré Paris mais c'est l'intention qui compte comme on dit ! Bon maintenant et si on passait à toi et à ton mignon ?

-Et pour tes 60 ans, je sais déjà quoi t'offrir aussi. Continua, Derek, ne prêtant pas attention à la dernière phrase du plus âgé.

-Eh bien, mon cher neveu me gâte dit donc ! C'est quoi ? Un autre voyage ? Fit Peter, un peu excité sans vraiment l'admettre.

-On peut dire ça. Répondit le plus jeune évasif.

-Et ? C'est quoi ?

-Je reviendrai te chercher, si tu es toujours en vie d'ici là. Il paraît qu'à cette période de l'année la chasse au loup y est autorisée*.

Sur ses dernières paroles, Derek s'en alla en vitesse vers sa chambre, prendre une douche et s'éloigner au possible de son oncle.

-Tu es un ingrat, Derek ! T'étonne pas si ça se fini mal avec ta relation amoureuse ! S'exclama le plus âgé, vexé.

Pour la peine, il n'allait pas se gêner pour aller dire quelques petites choses à un certain hyperactif sur l'enfance de Derek ou plutôt de Derichou, le petit lapin qui aime les câlins. Il avait des tonnes d'anecdotes intéressantes (et très embarrassantes) sur le petit Derek.

Ça lui fera les pieds à cet idiot !

* * *

(*) C'est une vérité car en 2018, bien que strictement interdit de chasse dans la plupart des pays d'Europe occidentale, le loup n'est pas une espèce menacée dans les Balkans. Dans les forêts de Serbie, quelque 800 loups ont été recensés et la chasse y est en conséquence autorisée de juillet à avril.

Reviews ?


	7. Texte 7 : Tempête de plumes

Texte 7 : Tempête de plumes

Dans une forêt sombre, par une nuit noir rempli de nuage.

Un charmant jeune homme et un gentleman loup-garou étaient dans une tempête de neige. Dans le vent glacial de la tempête, ils trouvèrent enfin un abri. Une petite cabane qui ne payait pas de mine.

Exténués, ils y pénètrent avec soulagement et décidèrent d'un commun accord de dormir dans cet abri de fortune en attendant que la tempête se calme.

Ils se préparèrent à dormir. Ne voyant qu'une pile de couvertures, un duvet sur le sol et seulement un lit. Le gentleman loup-garou dit au charmant jeune homme :

-Tu dormira dans le lit et je dormirai dans le duvet.

Le charmant jeune homme ne contesta aucunement cette décision, bien trop fatigué et frigorifié par la tempête en dehors. Il s'installa derechef dans le lit. Tandis que le jeune loup pris place dans le duvet.

Alors que le gentleman loup-garou venait juste de fermer son duvet et commençait à s'endormir, le charmant jeune homme dit :

-Derek, j'ai froid !

Tel un gentleman, le loup-garou ouvrit la fermeture de son duvet, se leva, prit une couverture et la posa sur son jeune compagnon de galère. De nouveau, il s'installa dans le duvet, le ferma et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, quand le jeune homme dit soudain :

-Derek, j'ai toujours très froid.

Et le gentleman loup-garou se leva à nouveau, mit une autre couverture sur lui et retourna se coucher. Juste au moment où il ferma les yeux, le charmant jeune homme dit encore :

-Derek, j'ai siiiiii froid !

Cette fois, notre gentleman loup resta couché et dit :

-Stiles, j'ai une idée. Nous sommes ici au milieu de nulle part et personne ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé. Faisons comme si nous étions mariés.

Enfin exaucée, le jeune Stiles répondit très enthousiasme :

-Oh oui !

En réponse, le Gentleman loup-garou cria :

-ALORS TU LÈVES TON CUL ET TU PRENDS TOI-MÊME TA PUTAIN DE COUVERTURE, IDIOT !

* * *

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant et les tempes en sueur. Le jeune hyperactif essaya de se reconnecter à son environnement. Un mouvement sur le côté lui fit tourner la tête pour voir le Gentleman loup-garou tranquillement endormi à ses côtés. Vexé, un peu dans les vapes, et ayant toujours en mémoire son précédent rêve. Stiles prit son oreiller avant de l'abattre violemment sur le Gentleman Loup-garou. Celui-ci se prit de pleins fouets l'objet avant de se réveiller en sursaut.

-QU'EST-CE QU-?!

-SALETÉ DE GENTLEMAN LOUP MALPOLI ! IDIOT TOI MÊME ! Hurla Stiles tout en frappant le pauvre loup avec son arme en plume d'oie.

Pauvre loup qui ne savait pas pourquoi son amant le frappait ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?!

-JE ROMPT NOS FIANÇAILLES !

Hein ?! Quoi ?! Ils étaient fiancés ?

Moralité de l'histoire : Ne jamais trop prêter attention aux rêves sinon vous pouvez vite vous retrouvez avec un oreiller qui vous martèle la tête.

Et aussi Derek Hale a vraiment un karma pourrie.

* * *

Oui Derek s'en prend encore pleins la tête et j'adore ça ;3

Reviews ?


	8. Texte 8: Si j’étais un objet

Salut les gens ! Ça faisait longtemps, du moins pour cette fic ;)

Je vous mets ce petit texte qui est à l'origine un petit défi. Le prompt était « Si j'étais un objet je serais... » avec le mot "autorisation" à mettre dans le texte.

Donc voilà en attendant d'écrire d'autres petits délires, je mets ceci pour patienter ;)

Bonne lecture et prenez bien soin de vous :3

* * *

Texte 8: Si j'étais un objet

L'expression intense, un air réfléchi sur le visage. Stiles regardait depuis vingts bonnes minutes le mur en face de lui. Il réfléchissait. Mais surtout il inquiétait un peu le reste de la meute qui était aux alentours. Et particulièrement un certain Alpha qui craignait un peu de ce que l'humain pouvait bien faire.

Ils se retrouvaient tous dans l'entrepôt désaffecté qui leurs servaient de base d'entraînement. Et justement ils étaient présent pour un petit entraînement (ou plutôt une séance de torture) de tout les Loup-garous de la meute.

Au bout d'un moment, Scott s'avança vers l'hyperactif immobile. Un Stiles silencieux était toujours mauvais signe.

-Euh ça va Stiles ? Tu fais quoi ?

-Je réfléchis.

Scott jeta un coup d'œil incertain vers les autres qui lui rendirent son regard.

-Et à quoi tu réfléchit exactement ?

-Je réfléchis sur moi-même.

-Ah... silence dans la salle.

-En faites je me demandais... et si j'étais un objet ? Je serais quoi à ton avis ? Hein selon toi, Scotty ?

-Euh je ne sais pas...

-Après j'hésite entre un jeu vidéo ou bien une arme...

-Euuuh okay ?

-La question est : quel genre de jeu vidéo ? Ou quel genre d'arme ? Par exemple pour l'arme: une arme blanche comme un couteau ? Une batte de baseball ? Ou une arme à feu mais il faut une autorisation pour ça, non ? Ou, attend, vu que je serais une arme j'aurais pas besoin d'une autorisation ! S'exclama l'ado avant de redevenir pensif. Au bout du compte être ou ne pas être une arme ou un jeu vidéo, telle est la question !

Nouveau silence dans la salle... qui fut vite brisé par Peter qui esquissa un fin sourire.

-Une arme à feu c'est mieux... Le sourire de l'oncle psychopathe se fit plus prononcer avant de continuer. Cela te permettra plus facilement de tirer à blanc avec mon neveu.

Sur un clin d'oeil suggestif et les visages estomaqués de tous, le zombie loup-garou s'en alla de l'entrepôt. Fière d'avoir encore une fois fait son petit effet.

-Hey je tire toujours à blanc avec Derek !!! S'exclama l'hyperactif et cette fois, c'est vers lui que tous les regards de la meute se posa.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda innocemment Stiles.

Derek grogna tout en enfouissant son visage entre ses deux mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, par tous les dieux, pour avoir un oncle et un petit ami pareil ?

* * *

Une petite review pour soutenir Derek ? Ou, au contraire, pour bien l'enfoncer comme les sadiques que vous êtes au fond ? XD


	9. Texte 9: Les fantasmes trop habillés

Et oui me re voilà de retour pour jouer de mauvais tours à ce chère Derek~

J'adore ça *sourire sadique*

Bon sur ce bonne lecture les gens~ ;3

* * *

Texte 9: Les fantasmes trop habillés

Une grande maison dans un coin relativement isolé...

Des voitures de polices aux gyrophares allumés...

Un camion de pompier non loin des véhicules de l'ordre...

Et des gens se ruant sur le trottoir dont certains titubant malhabilement sur le sol inondé de déchets et de substances non identifiables à première vue.

La vue face à cette agitation sonnait de manière grave. Et encore, le pire était à venir à l'arrière de la maison. Plus particulièrement dans le jardin extérieur comptant une piscine, des transats et un attroupement de policiers et de pompiers autour d'un corps immobile.

Un corps d'où s'échappait un liquide de vie vitale pour tout étudiant normalement constituer.

Un des pompiers s'approcha du corps au sol avant de s'accroupir avec un de ses collègues puis de prendre le pouls du jeune homme pâle comme la mort.

Le temps se suspendît et une expiration s'entendit dans le silence relatif du jardin.

Soudain le corps précédemment immobile tressauta avant qu'un gémissement plaintif ne s'échappe d'entre les lèvres du jeune homme allonger sur une flaque d'alcool. Celui-ci papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir vaguement sur l'homme habiller en pompier qui bougeait les lèvres mais le plus jeune ne comprit pas un traitre mot de l'homme penché sur lui et son regard zigzagua sur les vêtements de l'homme. Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand avant qu'un sourire béat ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Je rêve ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix pâteuse avant d'essayer de se redresser mais une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et le plus jeune regarda la main avant de poser ses yeux sur un autre pompier qui lui disait quelque chose mais encore une fois il ne comprit un traitre mot. Complètement soûl.

Le jeune homme brun gloussa d'une manière étrange avant de reprendre la parole, avec toujours le regard dans le vague.

-D'habitude... les pompiers s-sont pas autant habillés... autres gloussements avant de plisser les yeux vers l'un des pompiers. Et sont aussi plus beau ? Une inspiration étouffée se fit entendre mais le jeune brun n'en tint pas compte et continua. Enfin pas aussiiiiii beau que mon lapin d'amuuuur~ Mais personne n'est aussi beau que ma carotte poilus !

Il fit un sourire éblouissant, les joues roses et les gestes maladroits.

-Dites vous êtes venus dans votre gros camion de pompier ? Vous avez emmené la grosse lance ? Parce que je suis chaud bouiiilllaaaaannnnnnt !!!! J'ai le feu sacré les mecs ! L'étudiant se mit à rire bruyamment à sa blague.

D'autres sons étouffés se firent entendre avant que le jeune homme soûl n'essaye encore de se lever avec de grands mouvements mais il fut une fois encore retenue au sol par les deux pompiers. Il ne fit que glousser en réponse.

-Oooh~ je vois~ du B-B-B... BDSM voilà ! Hihihi à la place de la lance, j'ai le fouet ? Hm ça me dérange pas mais Chuuuuut hein !!!! Le dites pas à ma courgette viennoise hein ! Il est plutôt posssseeeeessssiiiiif... Il rit encore avant de devenir soudainement sérieux, les yeux fixés sur un des deux pompiers mal à l'aise sous le regard intense du plus jeune. Où elles ssssssont les menottes ?

Un mouvement attira son attention sur un policier essayant de se faire discret mais le brun le repéra vite avant de sourire de manière goguenarde.

-Les voilà~ ! Et un policier tout habillé en prime ! Sérieux les mecs... il fit la moue. C'est quoi ce rêve où toooouuuut les hommes sont habillés ? Pire fantasme de ma viiiiiie !!! Le jeune homme sourit. Oh mais attend ! Qu'est-ce que je sens ?

Le brun se tortilla sur le sol mouillé avant de s'exclamer puis de lever la main avec un objet à la couleur criarde devant les yeux de son auditoire.

-Moi aussi j'ai une paire de menottes ! On va pouvoir jouer au policier et au voleur Hihihihi *hoquet*

Les menottes étaient de couleur rose bonbon à froufrou et pendaient bien en évidence devant les yeux arrondis des fonctionnaires de l'ordre et des sapeurs pompiers qui restaient muet devant les pitreries du petit brun. Le jeune étudiant les secouaient dans tout les sens tout en gloussant bêtement.

-STILES !!!

Le nom crier avec colère, s'accompagna par la personne qui se frayait un chemin entre les hommes de l'ordre. Bientôt le jeune homme soûl découvrit un magnifique homme brun à la barbe de trois jours avec de beaux yeux verts-bleus surmonté de gros sourcils épais. L'homme avait un regard sombre et une expression furieuse sur le visage en regardant la loque humaine par terre et entouré des deux pompiers toujours présent.

-Mon pékinois d'amour !!!! S'exclama la dites loque humaine en levant les bras vers le beau spécimen mâle. Voilàaaaaaahhhh le plus beau ! Vous avez vu les gens ? S'écria Stiles tout en regardant les deux pompiers. C'est mon chouchou à la crème et il est trop zolie *hoquet*

Le jeune brun ricana face à son imitation de petite fille en totale admiration devant une poupée Barbie mais dans cette situation c'était plutôt la poupée Ken. S'arrêtant dans son rire, il regarda Derek en plissant les yeux avec concentration avant d'ouvrir la bouche en grand de façon comique.

-Ooooh tu t'es peigné les sourcilles pour moi ? Ça te va siiiiii biiiiiieeeeen !!!! Mon gros biquet d'amuuuuuuuur~

Le dit pékinois d'amour puis biquet d'amour fronça les sourcils avant de pousser un grognement pour finalement ignorer l'énergumène qui continua à déblatérer tout et n'importe quoi dans le vide.

-Il va bien ? Demanda Derek à un des pompiers.

Celui-ci regarda brièvement Stiles qui parlait maintenant de sourcils au miel et de sabot en marshmallow avant de revenir vers Derek pour lui expliquer que tout allait bien. Qu'il lui fallait juste du repos et de ne pas trop forcer sur son corps après une telle chute mais qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Et sur ce les pompiers et les policiers commencèrent à quitter la place, laissant Stiles au sol avec ses menottes rose et Derek, les bras croisés et regardant avec lassitude l'étudiant beurré.

-Derekinounet~ tu peux me relever s'iiiiil te plaaaaiiiiit~ ? Stiles leva les bras avec un grand sourire vers Derek. Toi qui est si foooooort !!!! Mon canard en canne à sucre ! Hihihihi *hoquet*

Le grand ténébreux leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer puis de se pencher et de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras en mode princesse.

-Évite de vomir sur moi. Ordonna Derek avec sa voix grondante.

-Ouiiiiii ! Et maintenant à la piscine ! L'hyperactif désigna la piscine à quelques pas de leurs positions.

-Ta chute ne t'as pas suffit ? Grogna Derek tout en allant à l'opposer de la piscine extérieur.

-Maieeeuuuuuh !!!!! C'est pas de ma fauteuhhh si elle a bougée quand j'ai sauté ! Se plaignit Stiles tout en regardant, par dessus l'épaule musclée, la piscine avec accusation. Comme si c'était de sa faute à elle si il avait chuté du haut du toit et non à lui qui était complètement soûl à ce moment là. Et qui était toujours aussi imbibé d'alcool en passant.

-Mais oui mais oui... souffla Derek.

Le plus vieux contourna la maison et se retrouva vite devant l'assemblée de gyrophare allumé. Il repéra le shérif qui le remarqua et s'approcha de lui et de sa charge. Le père du jeune homme regarda avec inquiétude et exaspération son fils qui commençait à somnoler sur l'épaule de l'homme. Après avoir prit des nouvelles de son fils et demander à Derek de bien vouloir le conduire chez lui. Le shérif se détourna du duo pour partir, non sans avoir au préalable tapoter l'épaule de Derek, le remerciant de prendre soin de son irresponsable de fils.

Derek alla à sa voiture et installa son petit ami avec précaution sur le siège passager avant.

-Hmmm... piscine... menottes... courgette... hmmm sourcils... marmonna Stiles dans son sommeil.

Le propriétaire de la Camaro et petit ami du jeune homme bavant sur son siège avant, se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il l'aime cet imbécile inconscient et suicidaire pour être encore avec lui.

Ça ou alors il était masochiste...

* * *

Une petite review pour soutenir Derek ?

Sinon ça peut aussi aider les pompiers et policiers traumatisés dans l'histoire hein XD


	10. Texte 10: Une petite gâterie

Bon celui-là est simple mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD

Bonne lecture~;3

* * *

Texte 10: Une petite gâterie

-Non Peter !

Derek s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa marche vers la porte de son appartement à quelques mètres de lui, face à l'exclamation de la voix.

-Arrête de dire ça Stiles, je sais que tu en as envie.

Le grand brun tendit une oreille en entendant la voix de son oncle, toujours immobile.

-Peut être mais... et Derek ?

Attentif, le loup-garou tendit les deux oreilles face à son nom prononcé ainsi.

-On s'en fiche de Derek. Il n'en saura rien et ce qu'il ne sait pas, ne lui fera pas de mal. Maintenant lâche toi et approche. Il ne va pas te mordre, il te fera même du bien.

Derek ne comprenait rien à la conversation tenu entre Peter et Stiles. Du moins il ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité que- non. Stiles ne lui ferait jamais ça. Il était bien trop- et Peter lui était- non définitivement non. Son cerveau lui jouait des tours, c'était ça.

-Je sais pas Peter... et si Derek le découvre ? Il m'en voudrait et il pourrait même me quitter !

-Tu exagères. Nous sommes entre adultes et les adultes font souvent ce genre de choses surtout entre « amis ».

Là, Derek ne s'imagina même pas les guillemets au mot « amis ». C'était bien trop ambiguë et l'odeur de désir qu'il sentait derrière la porte de son appartement, ne trompait aucunement son flaire de loup.

-Bon si tu le dis... mais on fait vite alors ! Derek va bientôt arriver.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on aura fini notre petite gâterie bien avant qu'il n'arrive.

S'en était trop ! D'un grand coup d'épaule, Derek débarqua comme un fou dans l'appartement avant de se diriger vers cette odeur de désir brute qui provenait de la cuisine. Des jurons se firent entendre avant qu'il n'entre dans la cuisine pour voir le méfait entre sa seule famille restante et son petit ami.

Et c'est là qu'il découvrit...

Les deux hommes opposés l'un à l'autre, séparer par une table où trônait une part de gâteau aux triples chocolat.

Le silence était tendu alors que Peter et Stiles regardait Derek avec des expressions de stupéfactions différentes. L'un avec surprise et malice et l'autre avec effroi et gêne.

-Qu'est-ce que ?! La colère de Derek retomba d'un coup en voyant les deux hommes éloigner l'un de l'autre et ayant toujours leurs vêtements sur eux.

-Euh hey Derek ! Dit Stiles avec hésitation. T'es rentré bien tôt dit moi.

Le sourire que Stiles voulu donner à Derek faisait plus grimace que sourire alors que celui de Peter était plus tordu.

-Dommage... notre petite gâterie tombe à l'eau Stiles. Dit avec malice Peter tout en jouant avec sa cuillère dans sa main et faisant un geste de son autre main vers la part de gâteau au chocolat.

Stiles fusilla l'oncle psychopathe du regard alors qu'il essayait de cacher discrètement sa cuillère derrière lui.

-Du gâteau au chocolat ? Dit Derek de manière évidente tout en regardant bêtement la part de gâteau sur la table.

-Finement observer mon chère neveu, se moqua Peter.

-C'est... ta part... expliqua Stiles tout en ignorant l'autre homme.

-Ma... part ? Répéta Derek, un peu déconnecté de la réalité.

-Je crois que notre Alpha est cassé, si jeune et déjà atteint des aléas de la vieillesse... c'est triste. Se désola faussement Peter tout en essuyant une larme imaginaire et en évitant la petite cuillère balancer par Stiles dans sa direction.

-La ferme Peter ! Le gronda Stiles puis il se désintéressa vite de lui pour s'approcher de Derek toujours immobile. Hey Derek ça va ?

Il approcha sa main du visage de Derek qui le fixait comme si il ne le voyait pas.

En effet, Derek était partis loin retrancher dans son esprit à essayer d'effacer les images qu'il avait eu de Stiles et Peter ainsi que de cette gâterie.

Il lui fallait vraiment du repos... et peut être aussi qu'il se convertisse vers une religion et un Dieu plus miséricordieux avec lui.

* * *

Reviews ?


	11. Texte 11: La faucheuse en uniforme

Salut les gens ! Je vous mets ce dernier texte avant de partir en vacances ! Yeah o/

En plus il n'y aura pas de wifi là où je vais donc bon, ça va être dure sans Fanfiction pendant cette période XD

Bon ! Place à ce petit texte plutôt... original ! J'adore l'humour noir XD

Bonne lecture et bonne vacances tout le monde ;3

* * *

Texte 11: La faucheuse en uniforme

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel surplombant la petite ville de Beacon Hills.

Tout était calme dans la ville. Pas un seul incident n'était survenue depuis plusieurs semaines, du moins pas d'incident impliquant du surnaturel.

Et bien que la Meute de loup-garou et autres créatures surnaturelles en soit soulager, l'Alpha de cette petite bande d'adolescent aurait bien voulu que ce soit tout le contraire à ce moment précis.

Tout pour éviter d'aller à son rendez-vous avec la mort. Ou plutôt avec le père de son petit ami.

Bien que d'extérieur calme, Derek était terrifié intérieurement. Il était même mort de peur à l'idée de dîner chez son, peut être, futur beau-père pour un dîner officiel le présentant comme le petit ami de son fils unique.

Oui, Derek Hale, le féroce Alpha aux sourcils si expressifs et aux regards noirs de la mort-qui-tue, comme le dit si bien Stiles. Était terrifier à l'idée de ce dîner avec le shérif de Beacon Hills. Shérif qui avait un port d'arme légale et qui pouvait facilement s'en servir surtout si on s'en prenait à la chaire de sa chaire.

Donc pour se détendre avant l'heure du rendez-vous fatidique, Derek essayait de lire tranquillement un livre. Il avait déjà pris le temps de bien s'habiller à l'avance et était maintenant assis sur le canapé de son salon.

Mais essayer de se détendre quand on habitait avec un psychopathe narcissique aux tendances mégalomaniaques était quasiment impossible pour Derek.

-Alors c'est à quelle heure que tu dois retrouver la grande faucheuse dans son uniforme d'officier de police ? L'interrogea la douce voix du psychopathe narcissique par dessus son épaule.

Derek ignora la voix en continuant à lire son livre.

-J'espère que tu as pensé à faire un testament avant d'y aller. Peter s'installa à côté de lui avant de feuilleter un magazine. Tiens ils font des promotions sur les cercueils en chêne massifs. À moins que tu ne préfères en bois d'acajou ?

Le jeune Alpha poursuivi sa lecture sous les commentaires négatifs de l'autre loup qui feuilletait le magazine de pompes funèbres. D'où il le sortait, il n'en savait strictement rien.

La patience de Derek s'envola après un énième commentaire acide de l'autre homme. Il ferma brutalement son livre avant d'arracher le magazine des mains de son oncle pour le balancer à travers le salon.

-Dégage ! Hurla presque Derek à la face d'un Peter au sourire goguenard qui était content d'avoir mis son neveu hors de lui.

-Ah enfin tu me parles ! On va pouvoir discuter de ton rendez-vous de ce soir avec père et fils Stilinski.

Peter se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage au creux des mains. Il observa, avec le sourire, Derek lui jeter un regard noir. Celui-ci gronda avant de détourner le visage.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Vraiment ? Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil. Alors ce soir, tu ne vas pas aller dîner avec le père de ton petit ami afin de te présenter comme tel. Ce même père qui est aussi le shérif très estimé de notre petite ville. Ce même shérif qui porte une arme, sait s'en servir et à qui tu as déjà eu à faire par le passé pour des affaires très louches ?

-Des affaires louches qui n'étaient pas de mon fait ! S'agaça Derek en accusant son oncle de son regard noir.

-Des détails. Balaya Peter avec un geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche.

-Si il y a bien une personne à qui je dois toutes ces merdes, c'est bien à toi ! La voix de Derek prit un ton plus sombre. À cause de tes conneries j'ai été pourchassé, arrêté et menotté par le shérif !

-Et maintenant c'est toi qui menotte son fils dans un lit. Un beau retournement de situation, je te félicite Derek ! S'exclama, faussement enthousiaste, Peter.

Il se leva tranquillement, sous le yeux furieux de Derek, et s'en alla vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. Pas mécontent d'avoir encore une fois embêter sa source d'amusement quotidienne.

Le jeune Hale se pinça l'arrêt du nez d'exaspération puis souffla:

-Si seulement la mort avait fait son boulot avec toi...

Décider à être le plus loin possible de son tortionnaire personnel. Derek prit son portable, son portefeuille et ses clés avant de commencer à partir vers la porte menant son destin. Se dirigeant ainsi vers l'échafaud.

Pour faire le grand voyage vers le repos éternel.

Et rejoindre les verts pâturages en passant de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Enfin payer sa dette à Dame Nature.

-LA FERME PETER !!!!

-Avaler sa chique et casser sa pipe ! Continua Peter avec son monologue macabre.

L'Alpha claqua la porte avec force sous le rire maniaque de l'autre homme et... sortir les pieds devant (*).

-MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ?!!!!

* * *

(*) Et encore une expression pour parler de la mort ! Sacré Peter XD

Bon bah je pense que Derek à eu son compte dans ce chap XD

Une petite review pour l'âme de ce pauvre Derek qui va peut être monter au ciel ? X3


	12. Texte 12: Photo meurtrière

Salut les gens ! Oui je sais ça fait longtemps mais bon la vie continue et j'ai eu assez de temps pour écrire ce petit texte qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

Alors bonne lecture mes chères sadiques ! ;3

* * *

Texte 12: Photo meurtrière

Parfois, comme maintenant, Derek se demandait si son compagnon lui en voulait pour quelque chose qu'il lui aurait fait par le passé. Comme toutes les fois où il le brutalisait en le plaquant contre des surfaces ou même quand il le menaçait de lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents. Des choses dans ce genre là.

Il se posait la question car il ne savait pas exactement si Stiles faisait exprès de vouloir le tuer ou non. Cette pensée n'était pas anodine et était, au contraire, très justifiable. Il pouvait donner plusieurs exemples quant au fait que Stiles avait plusieurs fois failli le tuer. Comme l'a fois où Stiles avait confondu entre du basilic et de l'aconit en le mettant dans la salade. Mais enfin qui mettait du poison qui pouvait tuer votre petit ami de loup-garou dans une cuisine ? Ou même dans la salle de bain à côté du dentifrice ?

Pareille dans la table de nuit à côté du lubrifiant et des capotes !

Stiles lui avait expliqué qu'on était jamais trop prudent, même dans la chambre à coucher mais cette nuit là. La paranoïa de Stiles l'avait bien refroidi et frustré par la même occasion. Surtout quand Stiles avait ajouté qu'à tout moment ils pouvaient être attaquer, même pendant une séance de galipettes. Donc une nuit frustrante et où en plus il s'est senti le besoin de rester éveiller toute la nuit, sur ses gardes pour une possible attaque.

Il y avait eu aussi l'autre fois où Stiles avait ramené une arme à feu (ne lui demandez pas d'où elle lui venait) pendant l'une de leurs confrontations avec un être surnaturel et que Derek s'était pris une balle à la place de la créature avec qui il se battait au même moment.

Une balle qu'il avait reçu dans les fesses...

Expérience douloureuse et extrêmement traumatisante pour son fessier. Ainsi que pour sa fierté d'Alpha...

Depuis cet événement incroyablement gênant, Derek n'arrêtait pas de se faire charrier par son oncle pour son « autre trou de balle »(*)...

Et bien sûr, depuis ce moment Stiles n'avait plus le droit de tenir une quelconque arme entre les mains. Que se soit une arme à feu ou une arme blanche, même des fléchettes ! Surtout les fléchettes ! Un autre épisode où son cul en avait fait les frais.

Non vraiment, Derek se sentait menacé par Stiles parfois ou plutôt, son cul se sentait menacé par la catastrophe ambulante qui lui servait de petit ami.

Mais même si Derek avait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête en partageant sa vie avec Stiles, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'aimait cet idiot maladroit. Et comme il le soupçonnait depuis un moment, il était assurément masochiste...

Masochiste et amoureux...

Sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus dramatique et belle à la fois. L'amour avait toujours été un sujet difficile pour Derek et cette petite introspection sur sa vie lui permettait de mieux voir à quel point il était-

-Derek tu me prends le cul ?

(*BAM ! BOUM ! BAAAAAMMM*)

-Oh merde ça va Derek ? L'interrogea avec inquiétude Stiles qui s'était précipité à ses côtés.

-Oui, grogna Derek tout en essayant de se relever le plus dignement possible alors qu'il sentait une douleur lancinante parcourir l'ensemble de son postérieur traumatisé par sa chute dans l'escalier.

-Tu es sûr que tes trous de balles vont bien ? Lui demanda, cette fois, l'horrible tortionnaire qui lui servait d'oncle.

-La ferme ! Gronda Derek, flashant ses yeux rouges d'Alpha dans sa direction.

-Hmph si on ne peut même plus s'inquiéter pour les trous du cul de son neveu.

-PETER !

-DEREK !

-HEY ! Ça suffit vous deux ! Bon puisque que tu es assez en forme pour gueuler autant, tu peux peut être m'aider à prendre en photo mes fesses ! S'exaspéra Stiles, une main sur la hanche et tenant son portable de l'autre.

-Qu-Quoi ?!

-Prendre en photo mes fesses Derek, cette chute t'as t-elle laissée une commotion cérébrale ou quoi ? J'aimerais que tu prennes mon cul en photo pour que je puisse l'envoyer à Lydia et lui prouver une bonne fois pour toutes que les jeans que j'ai acheté ne me font pas un cul plat !

-Ils sont super tes jeans Stiles, cela te fait un cul bien rebondi et-

-LA FERME PETER !!! Crièrent dans un bel ensemble Derek et Stiles.

-Et on ne peut même plus donner son avis vestimentaire apparemment ! Quel ingratitude ! S'exclama Peter dans ses manières de Drama Queen.

Vacances... Il avait vraiment besoin de vacances. De partir loin de cette ville de fou qui ne faisait que de s'en prendre à son cul (littéralement et proprement) et à sa fierté d'Alpha en passant.

Quel être supérieur devait-il prié pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de répit pour lui et son intégrité physique ?

-Derek ça va ? Tu as l'air mal. S'enquerra Stiles auprès de Derek qui se pinçait l'arête du nez et serrait fortement les yeux pour que ce cauchemar prenne fin.

-Non à mon avis ses trous de balles se sont rebouchés quand il est tombé de l'escalier et il est à nouveau constipé. Expliqua Peter sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Les laxatifs sont toujours dans la salle de bain, Derek. Oh et tu as toujours ton coussin orthopédique ?

Pitié achevez le ! Que cet enfer prenne fin maintenant !

-Hm et donc pour ma photo du coup ?

Que ça se finisse... et vite.

* * *

(*) Petite référence à Brooklyn nine-nine pour ceux et celles qui connaissent ;)

Y'a pas à dire j'adore vraiment tourner en ridicule Derek et son magnifique fessier ! Casser le mythe de l'Alpha fort et impénétrable Hmm quel délice *sourire sadique*

Allez mes petits agneaux, avouez que vous aimez ça aussi~ ;3

Une petite review pour me le dire ? ;3


End file.
